Das Erbe der Gefährten
by Mystral
Summary: Mittelerde ändert sich und die Vergangenheit wird die Zukunft prägen! Legolas und einige OC...was soll man machen...
1. beutelsend

Hiya zusammen! Das ist mein LotR Erstlingswerk, doch ich hoffe dass es den einen oder anderen Leser finden wird! Viel Spass mys  
  
Das Erbe der Gefährten  
  
Flüchtig passierte ein grauer Schatten den Weg und war genauso rasch verschwunden, wie er zuvor auftauchte. Die Erscheinung hätte problemlos als abgedunkelter Wolkenfleck durchgehen können, wenn die Nacht nicht klar und der Himmel nicht ungestört seine Sterne aufblitzen lassen würde.  
  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den Pfad zu überqueren, doch nun war es zu spät und er hoffte, weiterhin ungesehen zu bleiben. Die schlanke Figur lief behände über den zerklüfteten Boden und seine Füße machten keinen einzigen Laut. Der Mantel ließ seinen Träger mit der Umgebung verschmelzen und nur durch einige Haarstränen, die sich unter der Kapuze lösten und im Mondlicht golden schimmerten, war die Person sichtbar.  
  
Der Wanderer lief mit beachtlichem Tempo und drehte sich von Zeit zu Zeit um. Er blickte und lauschte in die nächtliche Stille hinein, um dann mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit wie zuvor davon zu eilen.  
  
Legolas, Prinz vom Düsterwald, hatte all seine Sinne angespannt und war auf alles vorbereitet, doch in seinem verborgenen Inneren, tobte ein Sturm aus Schmerz und Wut. Zu viel war geschehen, mehr als ein Mensch verkraften konnte.  
  
Doch als Elb, war er stärker und hatte einen eisernen Willen. Seine Emotionen waren unter den steinernen, edlen Zügen seines Gesichtes verborgen. In seinem Herzen jedoch, brannte der Verlust von so vielen. Elben, Menschen, Zwerge...Brüder aus einer Vergangenheit, die wie eine Ewigkeit davon schwebte. Übrig war nur noch eine der Rassen, vom Kampf um Mittel-Erde, von der er dachte, dass sie noch friedlich leben könnten. Versteckt in ihren kleinen Orten, vergessene Wesen der alten Welt. Zu unwichtig in den Augen großer Feldherren und Könige, um sich mit ihnen zu befassen oder sich um sie zu scheren.  
  
Legolas blieb stehen und legte seine flache Hand an der Stamm eines alten Baumes, der am Wegesrand stand. Ein langes Leben mit Blick auf Reisende und die Kenntnis über vergangene Schicksale, wisperte die alte Buche durch seine rissige Rinde. Der Elb lauschte dem Baum einen Moment und wusste dann, wohin ihn seine nächsten Schritte führen würden. In diesem Wald waren schon lange keine Fremden mehr gewesen, geschweige denn Elben, die in diesen Landen rar geworden waren. Der Baum seufzte ein sehnsüchtiges Wiedersehen und der Wald stimmte ein gemeinsames Klagelied an.  
  
Draußen in einiger Entfernung, konnte er die Lichter verschiedener Städte schwach scheinen sehen. Also waren die Halblinge noch immer in dieser Gegend heimisch. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie ihr geliebtes Auenland nicht so schnell verlassen würden. Entweder, weil sie ihre Heimat vergötterten und aufopfernd liebten, oder einfach nur, weil sie für Umzüge zu träge waren. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas Gesicht, als er an die aufgeweckten, kleinen Kerlchen dachte, die einst seine Reisegefährten waren. 'Hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu spät', dachte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Der Elb hatte sich vorgenommen, zuerst Beutelsend anzusteuern, weil dort die Chancen, einen der bestimmten Hobbits anzutreffen, am besten standen.  
  
Die Freundlichkeit, die schon früher vom Auenland ausgestrahlt wurde, hatte kaum an Gefühl verloren. Doch wie in ganz Mittel-Erde spürte man hier die Änderungen und das nahende Ende der Alten Welt.  
  
**** 


	2. etwas nettes

Legolas hielt sich nahe den Wohnhöhlen. Ihre kleinen Bewohner waren von seiner Anwesenheit vollkommen abgeschirmt und so beobachtete er das Grundstück, das ganz Früher einmal Bilbo und Frodo Beutlin gehört hatte. Er erkannte es sofort wieder, wenn auch sein letzter Besuch schon gute 60 Jahre zurücklag. Damals war er mit seinem liebsten Zwergenfreund durch die Lande gewandert und eine Weile bei den gemeinsamen Freunden eingekehrt.  
  
Guter alter, treuer Gimli...  
  
Der Schmerz über den Verlust brach für einen Moment aus dem blonden Elb hervor und eine einsame Träne entfloh seinen Augen. Er wischte sie schnell weg und verbannte die Erinnerungen in die tiefste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses und sein Gesicht wandelte sich wieder in den Ausdruck, jener kühlen Erhabenheit, die einen Elben Prinz umgeben sollte.  
  
Langsam begann es zu dämmern und innerhalb der Höhlen konnten Bewegungen vernommen werden. Hobbitkinder lachten, Hobbitmütter schalten, und Legolas konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, dass Hobbitväter den Morgen mit einer ihrer geliebten Pfeifen beginnen würden.  
  
Das Tor geradeaus von ihm, begann sich zu öffnen und ein alter Hobbit, gefolgt von drei Kindern, verließ das bekannte Heim. Die Kinder begannen im Garten zu spielen und sie waren sich keinerlei Gefahr bewusst, die um sie herum vorging. Legolas betete zu Valar, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Der erwachsene Halbling pfiff ein kleines Lied vor sich hin, während er sich mit zwei Wassereimern zu schaffen machte.  
  
Legolas war nicht einmal erstaunt, dass es sich um die Melodie eines alten elbischen Volksliedes handelte. Samweis Gamdschie war zeitlebens ein Freund der Elben und großer Bewunderer der Lieder und Bräuche des edlen Volkes und hatte dies seinen Nachkommen vererbt. Das ließ das Herz des schlanken Prinzens ein wenig höher schlagen. Solange es Erinnerungen gab, konnte es um diese Welt nicht ganz so schlecht stehen. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.  
  
Damit nahm er einen tiefen Zug der frischen Morgenluft und trat aus der Häuserreihe heraus. Er machte eine direkte Linie auf den arbeitenden Hobbit zu und räusperte sich leise. Doch auch das konnte den Beschäftigten nicht auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Als Legolas schon hinter ihm stand, streckte er vorsichtig den Arm aus und tippte dem Halbling auf die linke Schulter.  
  
Dieser drehte sich nicht herum, doch brummte gutmütig nach hinten. "Pip, ich habe gesagt, du sollst auf deine Geschwister achten und mich nicht bei der Arbeit stören."  
  
Der älteste Junge kam von hinten aus dem Garten nach vorne gelaufen um sich über die Verleumdung zu beschweren, doch er blieb verdutzt vor Legolas stehen und blickte ihn ungläubig aus großen, grünen Augen an. "Hallo...bist.. bist du vielleicht ein Elb?" fragte er offen und die Scheu in seiner Stimme wurde schnell von seiner Neugierde zurückgeworfen. Der Gefragte wandte sich dem Jungen zu und sprach sanft zu ihm. "Das stimmt, ich bin Legolas von den Elben im Düsterwald" in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu 'Als dort noch welche lebten.'  
  
Mehr brauchte es nicht um den älteren Hobbit herumfahren zu lassen und er starrte mit geöffnetem Mund. "Das ist ja.. unglaublich! Du bist es tatsächlich. Ich kann mich noch an dich erinnern! Du warst ein Freund meines Vaters.", er reichte glücklich und mit schimmernden Augen nach der Hand des Besuchers, als ob es sich von dessen Echtheit überzeugen müsse.  
  
"Ich weiß auch noch, wer du bist! Du bist Sams jüngster Sohn Tolman. Und du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich." Legolas lächelte und er betrachtete den Hobbit. Er war Samweis tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, er hatte sogar die selben freundlichen Runzeln an den Augen, die das Gesicht seines Vaters geprägt hatten. Doch daran erkannte Legolas auch, dass sein Gegenüber nun schon fast 65 Jahre alt sein musste. Der letzte Besuch lag wirklich viel zu lange zurück.  
  
"Kommt, kommt ins Haus. Meine Frau macht gerade Frühstück, ihr müsst doch sehr erschöpft sein, mein Herr, nach solch einer langen Reise.", und sofort wurde Legolas in die Hütte gezogen, umringt von den drei aufgeregten Kindern, doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam eine kleine Hobbitfrau, mit einem Baby auf dem Arm und einem Kochlöffel bewaffnet, auf ihn zu.  
  
"Tom Gamdschie, wen hast du diesmal wieder zum Essen eingeladen? Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich für all unsere Kinder kochen - ", ihr Redeschwall ebbte jäh ab, als sie den Elb erblickte, der mit geducktem Kopf, in der zu niedrigen Wohnhalle stand. "Oh, verzeiht meiner Frau, werter Herr, sie ist immer etwas aufbrausend. Typisch Tuk, sagt man dazu." Und zu seiner Frau gewandt flüsterte er "Rasch Glöckchen, hol den guten Käse aus dem Keller, den uns dein Vater einst geschenkt hat. Jetzt müsste er gut gereift sein."  
  
Glöckchen nickte und eilte davon, doch ohne zu vergessen, den Kindern noch nachzubrüllen, dass sie sich die Hände zu waschen haben.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht nötig. Ihr solltet nichts verschwenden, das euch als Erinnerungsstück dient. Ich bin auch mit etwas Brot und klarem Wasser zufrieden." Außerdem konnte er sich den Zustand des Käses, vor allem aber seinen Geruch, lebhaft vorstellen. Aber Tom ließ sich von nichts so schnell abbringen, wenn es ums Essen ging, war er wie alle Hobbits. Es konnte niemals zu gut für Fremde, oder zu viel für sich selber sein. "Sagt mir, Herr Elb, was führt euch denn in unser schönes Auenland?", fragte Tom unvermittelt, als er sich am Tisch niederließ und begann, das Brot zu schneiden.  
  
"Nun das würde ich lieber besprechen, wenn wir alleine sind!" meinte Legolas, als er zu den Kindern aufsah, die ins Zimmer hereinkamen. Mittlerweile waren es fünf. Die beiden ältesten blickten erstaunt aber nicht viel ängstlicher als die drei Kleinen zuvor. Hier wurden Elben wirklich noch willkommen geheißen, das war eine freudige Abwechslung.  
  
"Ah, Maien und Doto, wann seid ihr wieder nach Hause gekommen? Wie geht es den guten Brandybocks?", fragte er die beiden Halbwüchsigen und nickte Legolas unauffällig zu. Er hatte verstanden und würde das Gespräch später in Ruhe und ungesehen von seiner Familie führen.  
  
Die beiden Angesprochenen setzten sich und das Mädchen zog eines der jüngeren Kinder auf ihren Schoß, während Doto antwortete. "Wir sind am späten Abend wieder hier gewesen. Maien wollte nicht noch eine Nacht bleiben, weil sie sich mit Periadoc gestritten hat.", er grinste schelmisch und blickte herausfordernd zu seiner Schwester hinüber. "Sei leise. Das ist gar nicht wahr, du alter Spinner. Ich wollte nur wieder hier sein um Mama beim Festessen zu helfen. Und wenn ich mich mit Perry streite, dann nur, weil er immer so rechthaberisch ist!" maulte sie, während sie dem kleinen Jungen eine Serviette um den Hals band.  
  
"Ich will nicht unhöflich sein Vater, aber wer ist unser Gast?" Doto blickte fragend von Legolas zu Tom und wieder zurück. Auch Maien hatte hielt kurios den Kopf schräg. Der Elb antwortete selbst "Ich bin ein alter Freund eures Großvaters." "Welcher?" fragten beide Hobbits, wie aus einem Mund. "Ähm...beider. Ich war mit Peregrin und Samweis lange befreundet." Der Prinz lächelte etwas verwirrt, da anscheinend beide Familien nun erneut miteinander vereinigt worden waren. "Natürlich! *Hin und Zurück* der Ringkrieg. Ihr seid Legolas!" rief Doto erfreut aus und Maiens Augen leuchteten mit der Erinnerung, an die Geschichte, die alle Hobbitkinder kannten.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Glöckchen, mit Käse bepackt, zurück in die Küche. Sie wies sämtliche Kinder auf ihre Plätze und setzte das Baby in den selbstgezimmerten Kindersitz neben sich. "Bitte lieber Herr, nehmt euch zu Essen so viel ihr wollt. Ich habe den ganzen Keller nach Lembas durchsucht, doch sie sind uns wohl ausgegangen. Wir haben sie sehr behütet, doch nach einer Weile zehren sie sich einfach auf.", daraufhin warf sie ihrem Mann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dieser stocherte schuldbewusst auf seinem Teller herum. "Vielen Dank! Es wird auch so gehen, bei dieser köstlichen Auswahl von Speisen." Legolas war überrascht, dass sie jemals Lembas, eine Speise der Elben, besessen hatten, doch dass sie es an ihn übergeben hätten, war typisch für einen Gamdschie.  
  
Legolas musste während des Essens von der Reise der neun Gefährten, aus seiner Sicht, berichten. Man kannte viele Versionen im Auenland, doch aus dem Blickwinkel eines Zeitzeugens, waren sie lang nicht mehr erzählt geworden. Er erzählte gerne und vor allem, über die tapferen Hobbits, die aus dem Abenteuer nicht wegzudenken waren. Er endete und die Kinder saßen erstaunt und mit offenen Augen und Mündern am Tisch, den Nachtisch vollkommen vergessen. Pip konnte sich als erstes wieder aus der Starre lösen und fragte aufgeregt "Und was ist mit den anderen Gefährten geschehen? Mit Gimli dem Zwerg, Aragorn dem Sohn von Arathron? Sie können doch viel länger leben, als wir einfachen Hobbits!" Legolas schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, um dann mit eisblauen Augen geradeaus ins Nirgendwo zu starren. "Sie haben sich zu den anderen gesellt. Ich weiß nicht über Frodo und Gandalf bescheid, doch die anderen sind wieder vereint." Er riss sich selbst wieder zusammen und lächelte den jungen Hobbit gequält an und fügte hinzu, "Sie erleben sicherlich neue Abenteuer!"  
  
Ein Moment der Stille herrschte im Raum, doch Tom scheuchte seine Kinder rasch zum spielen nach draußen und Glöckchen begann mit Maien den Tisch abzudecken. Legolas stieß einen Atemzug der Erleichterung aus.  
  
"Komm Herr Legolas, wir gehen hinüber in das Lesezimmer und ihr könnt mir weitere Neuigkeiten berichten. Ich hoffe ihr stört euch nicht daran, wenn Doto uns begleitet?" Tom zwinkerte Legolas zu und war schon auf dem Weg in das nächste Zimmer. Der Elb bedankte sich bei seiner Gastgeberin für das Frühstück und folgte Doto aus der Küche.  
  
**** 


	3. schlimme nachrichten

Tom saß an einem kleinen Tisch in der wüsten Bibliothek, während Doto entspannt an einem der Regale lehnte. Legolas setzte sich auf das zweite Stühlchen und blickte von Tom zu seinem Sohn hinüber. "Doto ist mein ältester Sohn und er wird später einmal Beutelsend erben, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihm." versicherte der ältere Hobbit. "Gut, ich denke es betrifft ihn genauso. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr es bemerkt habt, doch die Welt ändert sich." Begann der blonde Elb zu sprechen. Die Hobbits warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu. "Welche Änderungen meint ihr? Das Land ändert sich ständig! Im Wechsel der Jahreszeiten oder der Landschaften, das ist ganz natürlich. Früher war nicht weit von hier ein kleiner Fluss, der ist nun trocken und verschwunden. Solche Art von Änderung?" fragte Tom verwirrt.  
  
"Nein drastischer! Wann sind zuletzt Elben durch das Auenland gezogen? Oder wann gab es zuletzt Orcüberfälle? Sind Zwerge oder Schmetterlings-Feen gesehen worden?" Legolas hatte seine Stimme leicht erhoben und Tom sah etwas erschrocken aus. Unsicher sah er zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Dieser überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Nein. Ich selbst, habe noch nie eines dieser Wesen gesehen. Doch das Auenland, war schon immer sehr uninteressant für Nichthobbits. Es gibt nicht viel Ungewöhnliches hier, bis auf -" er stockte in seiner Rede. "Was? Gab es etwas Neues?" Tom war etwas aufgeregter und Doto kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Nun ja, es gibt mehr Wölfe und sie haben Angriffe gestartet. Sie kommen von den Bergen, aus den Wäldern, so ziemlich von überall. Perry und ich wollten mit einigen anderen auf die Jagdt gehen." Er blickte auf seine haarigen Füße um dem Blick seines Vaters zu entgehen. "Ah, darum hat sich Maien mit Periadoc gestritten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich auf ein solch dummes Abenteuer einlässt. Ich hätte etwas mehr Verstand von dir erwartet, Doto!" Die Diskussion zwischen Vater und Sohn wurde unterbrochen, als sich Legolas wieder zu Wort meldete. "Das habe ich erwartet, sie sind also auch schon hier. Und dass keine anderen Gestalten das Land durchkreuzten, liegt daran, dass sie auch in ganz Mittel-Erde kaum mehr zu finden sind. Die mystischen, alten Wesen verschwinden. Die Menschen sind in sich gekehrt und kümmern sich nur um ihre Angelegenheiten. Doch er gibt noch schlimmere Nachrichten." Die beiden Hobbits waren still geworden, als könnten sie das Gesagte nicht recht begreifen. Toms Hand zitterte leicht, als wüsste er, dass die nächste Information auch sein Volk betreffen würde. Warum sollte der Elb wohl sonst die weite Reise gemacht haben. Und er sollte Recht behalten.  
  
"Der Bund des Ringträgers wird absichtlich und ohne Skrupel zerstört." Legolas Augen loderten auf und ließen das alte Feuer des Elbensterns, sich in seinen Pupillen wiederspiegeln. "Was... heißt das? Es ist doch keiner mehr übrig. Mein Vater und seine beiden Freunde sind nun schon eine Weile tot, der König der weißen Stadt war ein Mensch und man berichtete auch er sei längst gestorben, Frodo und Gandalf der Weiße sind bei den Anfurten das letzte mal gesehen worden. Es blieben nur noch Gimli Glóinssohn und... und ihr mein Herr." Tom war vollkommen aufgebracht und wuselte in Hobbitmanier nervös durch das Zimmer.  
  
"Du bist gut informiert, mein Freund. Das stimmt alles. Doch Gimli vom Blut der Zwerge, wurde ermordet."  
  
Nun stand auch Legolas auf und seine Stimme bebte als er weiterredete. "Er war der letzte des Bundes, von mir abgesehen, der noch unter der freien Sonne wandelte. Die Umstände sind mir unbekannt, doch damit endete es nicht. Zuerst Gimlis Sohn Gebúl, dann hörte ich vom Tod der Königstochter Aelanore, die einzige Nachkommin von Aragorn und Arwen, meine Patentochter." Der Elb schwankte leicht seitlich und strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Körperlich war er kaum gealtert, doch diese Bewegung ließ tief in sein Leben blicken und zeigte, wie müde er war. Müde, der Kriege und Kämpfe. Erschöpft vom Wissen der alten Zeiten und Erinnerungen an viele vergessene Freunde.  
  
**** 


	4. mehr hobbits

"Heißt das, es sind die Erben, um die ihr euch sorgt?" Legolas schreckte auf, als Doto seine Vermutung äußerte und erinnerte ihn so, wo er war. Er setzte sich wieder und nickte ernst. Es war gut, dass der Junge eine solch schnelle Intelligenz besaß, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er es den Hobbits hätte erklären sollen. Tom blickte ungläubig und mit großen Augen, aus der Ecke heraus, in der er endgültig stehen geblieben war. "Die Erben? Alle?" "Ich fürchte schon. Die anderen hatten nur ein Kind, darum bin ich mir nicht so sicher, doch ich denke, was immer es ist, es wird hier ins Auenland kommen. Und ein Ende bereiten."  
  
"Das ist einfach unfassbar, das kann doch nicht möglich sein!" Doto hatte sich vom Regal abgestoßen und war auf den Elben zugegangen, nun stand er vor ihm und schaute genau in dessen Augen, um Spuren einer Lüge zu erkennen. Legolas erwiderte den Blick und keiner der beiden wandte sich ab. Aus der Ecke war ein erschrockenes Keuchen zu hören und die zwei Köpfe schnellten herum. "Vater, was ist los?" Sämtliche Farbe war aus Toms Gesicht gewichen und er wisperte kaum hörbar "Sie alle kommen zu dem Fest!". Mit zwei Schritten war Legolas bei ihm und kniete sich vor den Halbling. "Was für ein Fest?", fragte er leise. "Heute ist der Tag, der Befreiung des Auenlandes. Wir feiern die vier tapferen Hobbits, die damals Lotho in die Flucht geschlagen haben und darum kommen all unsere Verwandten nach Beutelsend.", nun drohte er langsam ohnmächtig zu werden, so nahm ihn Legolas behutsam am Arm und führte ihn wieder zu seinem Platz. Doto war hinausgelaufen und hatte mittlerweile ein Glas Wasser hereingebracht, das Tom langsam trank. "Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht! Ich hatte vorgehabt, die Familien einzeln und im Stillen zu warnen. So ist es eine zu große Gefahr an einem einzigen Ort." Der Prinz kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe, eine alte Angewohnheit, die in besonderen Stresssituationen aufzutauchen pflegte.  
  
"Wird etwas geschehen, sind wir alle in Gefahr?" fragte Tolman etwas ruhiger und mit etwas mehr Farbe in den Wangen. Legolas sah keine Möglichkeit, es den beiden schonend beizubringen, also blieb er bei der direkten Wahrheit "Ich fürchte, ja!". "Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Wir können die Leute nicht abbestellen, einige von ihnen kommen von sehr weit her und sind auf der Fahrt, sie werden bald schon hier eintreffen." Der junge Hobbit wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was alles passieren könnte. "Du hast recht, das ist nicht möglich. Und ich bin mir schließlich auch nicht vollkommen sicher. Also, am besten wir handeln ganz normal, um eine Panik zu vermeiden. Dann werden wir auf dem Fest nach und nach, mit den Familienoberhäuptern sprechen und sie auf meinen Verdacht aufmerksam machen. So können alle selbst entscheiden, was sie weiterhin tun wollen." Legolas hoffte inständig, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung sein würde und er nicht alles verschlimmert hatte. Tom nickte zustimmend und Doto verließ leise das Zimmer. Zurück kam er diesmal grinsend, mit zwei Pfeifchen und einem Beutel. Tom lachte auf und nahm sich eines der geschnitzten Rauchwerkzeuge und auch Legolas nahm lächelnd, die ihm dargebotene an.  
  
**** 


	5. das fest

Aus der Küche hörte man nun Hobbitfrauen mit lauter Stimme singen, während sie die letzten Essenvorbereitungen trafen und das Geschirr polierten. Die Tür ging ständig auf und zu, als die Kinder am laufenden Band, Gäste und Helfer hereinbrachten. Der elbische Prinz wurde von allen bestaunt und die meisten dachten, er sei ein besonderer Überraschungsgast und sie lobten Tom, dass er so gut dichtgehalten hatte. Es war bekannt, dass Tolman Gamdschie oft und gerne Geschichten erzählte und dass er über einem guten Gläschen Met, gern einmal versehendlich so manches Geheimnis ausplauderte.  
  
Es kamen viele Verwandte und der Garten füllte sich langsam mit Leuten. Doch diese, auf die Legolas gehofft hatte, ließen sich wahrlich Zeit. "Verdammte Brandybocks!" murmelte es neben ihm, als er an der Hinterpforte stand und die ankommende Strasse beobachtete. Er blickte hinab und erkannte das Mädchen Maien. "Wieso verdammt? Sind es nicht deine Verwandten und solltest du sie nicht achten?" fragte er sie offen. "Ach wenn man danach gehen würde, müsste ich das halbe Auenland mögen, hier sind alle irgendwie mit einender verwachsen. Sie hätten sich nur etwas beeilen können, die Vorbereitungen sind schon fast abgeschlossen und kein Brandybock hat nur einen Finger krumm gemacht.", sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und sah dann wieder schüchtern zur Strasse hinaus. Legolas betrachtete sie und erkannte, dass sie eher aus der Linie der Tuks entstammte. Sie hatte das gleiche lockige rot-braune Haar und ein ebensolches ansteckendes Lächeln, wie es schon Pippin mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Und ihre gold-grünen Augen konnten mit ihrem Funkeln, ein jedes Hobbitherz erweichen. Vielleicht sogar das, eines alten Elbens. Er blickte in die Ferne. "Ich denke, dass ich die 'Verdammten Brandybocks' soeben entdeckt habe." Maien kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte in die weite Landschaft. Sie suchte den Horizont von rechts nach links ab, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts entdecken. "Ja, aber wo denn? Ich sehe - " sie sah zu Legolas auf, doch er war mittlerweile verschwunden "- überhaupt niemanden." beendete sie verloren ihren Satz und sah wieder nach vorn. Dort konnte sie eine kleine Staubwolke erkennen, die sich langsam auf Beutelsend zu bewegte und stetig größer wurde. "Wie hat er das gemacht?" fragte sie sich und kratzte sich ebenfalls, in Hobbitmanier, geistesabwesend am Hinterkopf. Den Gedanken verscheuchend, rannte sie freudig auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.  
  
Legolas war zu den verschiedenen Hobbits in den, nun festlich geschmückten, Garten gewandert. Dort wurde er freundlich, aber ungestüm, zum Erzählen von Geschichten und Singen elbischer Lieder gedrängt. Immer in einer Weile wurde er von Tom oder Doto darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wenn ein neuer Tuk, Gamdschie oder Brandybock eintraf.  
  
Als sie vollzählig waren und das Fest beginnen konnte, fing der Tag an, sich zu verabschieden und die Abenddämmerung brach herein. Beutelsend war brechend voll mit Halblingen und alle warteten gespannt darauf, dass der Hausherr die Party beginnen ließ. Sie starrten schon alle ganz verhungert auf das köstliche Festbankett.  
  
So stellte sich Tolman im kleinen Tanzkreis, unter den Pavillon, auf einen Stuhl und begann zu sprechen. "Liebe Familie! Ich freue mich, dass ihr es auch dieses Jahr wieder geschafft habt, hier zu sein. Wir wollen auch heute die Rettung unseres schönen Auenlandes feiern und die Hobbits ehren, die damals zur Rettung beigetragen haben. " Ein tosender Applaus füllte die kleine Pause aus. "Wir ehren: Frodo Beutlin, Sohn von Drobo und Primula, seine Cousins Peregrin Tuk I. von Groß- Smials und Meriadoc *der Prächtige* Brandybock von Bockland, sowie meinen Vater Samweis Gamdschie, unseren geliebten Bürgermeister vieler Jahre." Nun schwieg die Masse und erinnerte sich an die Helden dieser Zeit, wie viel sie getan hatten und etliche waren sehr traurig, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihnen waren. "Lasst das Fest beginnen!", brüllte Tom und kletterte von seinem Stuhl herunter.  
  
Nach so viel Wartezeit und dieser kleinen Rede stürzten sich alle auf das Essen und einige der Bierfässer wurden angezapft, sowie einige Weinflaschen entkorkt. Die Musiker begannen fröhliche Hobbitmusik zu spielen die Leute tanzten und die Kinder spielten im hinteren Garten. Legolas war entzückt über so viel Lebhaftigkeit und Spaß, dass es ihm unmöglich war nicht zu lachen. Er überlegte noch, wann er anfangen sollte, mit den betreffenden Halblingen zu sprechen, als ein heftiger Streit an seine spitzen Ohren drang und er schaute hinüber zum Festzelt, wo er Maien und einen etwas älteren Hobbitjungen ausmachen konnte. Beide keiften sich aus vollem Halse an und jeder, der nicht vollkommen taub war, konnte hören worum es ging.  
  
"Und was glaubst du, das du da vorhast?" Maien hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Der Junge ihr gegenüber zeigte sich nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt. "Ich helfe meinen Leuten, das ist es! Und ich belästige keine unschuldigen Hobbits, die nur feiern und Spaß haben wollen." Er schnaufte wütend und zog dabei seine Nase kraus. "Unschuldig? Du etwa, Periadoc? Du bist höchstens ein dämlicher und verrückter Hobbit, wenn überhaupt irgendetwas! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um meinen Bruder, den du mit aller Macht durch deine Abenteuer ins Unglück stürzen willst." Sie hatte ihre Hand erhoben und fuchtelte bei jeder Betonung, mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum. Doch auch das ließ sich der Brandybock nicht so einfach gefallen und griff einfach nach dem Finger und übte ein wenig Druck aus. Nicht so viel, um das Mädchen ernsthaft zu verletzten aber genug, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Was Doto tut, ist weder meine, noch deine Angelegenheit, liebste Maien. Ich würde sagen, du tust, was kleine Hobbits tun sollten und lässt uns Erwachsenen unsere Ruhe. Vielleicht bin ich freundlich, und schenke dir später einen Tanz!" Er hatte ruhig und freundlich gesprochen, doch dem letzten Satzteil hatte er ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen beigefügt.  
  
Maien riss ihren Arm zu sich heran und funkelte aus bösen Augen. "Lieber würde ich mit einem Troll tanzen, als mit dir", spie sie ihn noch an, bevor sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und in die andere Richtung davon stürmte. Der Junge grinste nur und rief ihr nach "Es war übrigens Dotos Idee!"  
  
Das wütende Mädchen wurde aufgehalten, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Der Hobbit wollte sich einfach befreien, als sie die große Figur bemerkte, welche zu der Hand gehörte. "Komm mit mir!" Sagte Legolas leise und schob Maien voran. Sie liefen bis zu einem Hügel, auf dem eine kleine Bank stand. Beide setzten sich nieder.  
  
"Du weißt es, nicht wahr? " und es war kaum eine Frage, sondern eher Bestimmtheit, die der Elb in diesen Satz legte. Das Hobbitmädchen sah hoch und nickte verstehend. "Doto hat es mir gesagt, er kann kaum etwas vor mir verheimlichen. Vor allem nicht, wenn wir ein Zimmer teilen und er im Schlaf spricht." Sie lächelte wieder ihr schüchternes Lächeln, weil sie nicht wusste, wie der Fremde reagieren würde. "Es ist gut. Du bist schließlich stark betroffen, weil du aus der Linie zweier Gefährten entstammst." Seine Augen waren wieder sehr traurig. Maien fand, dass der Prinz viel zu gut aussah, um sich ständig mit solchen Sorgen zu befassen, also versuchte sie ihn etwas aufzuheitern und plapperte munter drauflos. "Nun du musst wissen, ich habe vorhin versucht, Perry, dem Trottel von einem Brandybock, auszureden sich in unmittelbare Gefahr zu begeben. Aber hört er auf mich? Nein natürlich nicht, denn der Herr weiß schließlich alles besser. Wolfsjagdt! Hat man so etwas schon gehört, ein Hobbit und ein Wolf. Ha, große Frage, wer wird wohl gewinnen? Ich werde das, die zerstückelten Reste von Perry fragen, wenn ich all seine Teile wiederfinden kann, falls -"  
  
Legolas sprang ruckartig auf und kurz darauf wurde der Hang von einem Schütteln erfasst. Das Rütteln wurde stärker und einzelne Steine wurden gelöst, die weitere abschlugen und eine kleine Lawine den Hügel hinunter schickten. Auch der untere Grund auf dem das Fest stattfand, begann zu beben. Hobbits fingen an zu schreien und Kinder weinten nach ihren Müttern. Dann stoppte das Beben plötzlich. Legolas lauschte in die aufkommende Stille und spannte sich, mit seiner rechten Hand wies er Maien an, sich nicht zu rühren.  
  
Dann brach die Hölle los. Das Beben kehrte zurück und bewegte die Erde so stark, dass sich genau unter den feiernden Halblingen eine Erdspalte auftat. Panisches Schreien und angsterfüllte Stimmen brüllten durcheinander. Einige der Hobbits fielen ohne jede Chance auf Wiederkehr in das Feuer, das aus dem Riss hervorschlug. Andere versuchten ihre Familien von den tödlichen Klippen wegzuzerren. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, kamen große Wölfe jaulend und knurrend von zwei Seiten auf die Leute zu. Sie überraschten die Fliehenden und trieben den Rest weiter auf die lodernde Todesfalle zu.  
  
Legolas wartete nicht länger, er schoss Pfeile mit seinem Bogen auf die Angreifer, während er den Hügel hinab rannte. Alle getroffenen Bestien fielen bei dem ersten Schuss tot um, doch es wurden kaum weniger. Im Gegenteil, immer mehr Wölfe erschienen und wo der Elb einen niederstreckte, folgten zwei neue nach. Einige Hobbits kämpften mit der Kraft, die nur durch Todesangst entstehen konnte, doch sie hatten keine Waffen und verteidigten sich mit zerstörten Stühlen oder kleinen Fleischmessern. Der Kampf war hoffnungslos, doch Legolas wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er war nun mitten im Gemetzel angekommen und versuchte, zwischen dem Zurückhalten der Gegner, einzelne Hobbits in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Da geschah etwas Neues. Bisher verdeckte Figuren, schwangen sich von den Rücken einiger Wölfe und begannen die Halblinge, mit Hilfe von dolchgroßen Langschwertern, auf die Spalte zuzutreiben. Drei der Figuren stellten sich mit erhobenen Waffen vor Legolas und er erkannte, dass diese zwar, etwas kleiner, aber nicht minder gefährlich, wie er selber waren. Gleichzeitig ließen sie ein tierisches Heulen von sich und begannen ihren Angriff. Sie bewegten sich flink und gut bedacht. Jeder kannte seinen Einsatz in solch einer Situation, die drei waren perfekt auf einander abgestimmt. Plötzlich waren es nur noch zwei, die sich vor dem Elben wild gebärdeten.  
  
Mit einem schnellen und unerwarteten Bogenstreich, hatte Legolas sich im Kreis gedreht und einen aus dem Trio mit einem Herzschuss getötet. Doch im selben Augenblicklich fühlte er den heißen Stahl eines Dolches, von hinten, ins Fleisch seines Oberarms eintreten. Um ein Haar hätte er seinen Bogen fallen gelassen, zweifellos der Sinn dieser Attacke. Er keuchte vor Schmerz und tauchte zur Seite heraus, um neue Sicht auf die Lage zu bekommen. Die beiden Figuren drehten nun einen dichten Zirkel um ihn und Legolas stand immer mit dem Rücken zu einem von ihnen. Die Augen des Elben suchten fieberhaft nach einem anderen Ausweg, doch als er keinen sah, stürzte er sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf den einen Gegner genau vor ihm. Nun wusste Legolas, dass er von dem hinter ihm, zu Tode kommen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Er kämpfte seinen Gegner zu Boden und nach einem Moment erlangte der Prinz die Gewalt über einen der angreifenden Dolche und schnitt seinem Besitzen, mit seiner eigenen Waffe, die Kehle durch.  
  
Bevor er an seinen Sieg denken konnte, wirbelte er auch schon wieder herum, um zu sehen, was den zweiten, der Mörder hinderte und um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser nie wieder jemanden in die Quere kommen konnte.  
  
Doch er sah ihn reglos am Boden liegen und eine andre Figur, die wie die anderen Häscher gekleidet war, schwang sich auf einen hellen Wolf und trieb die verbliebenen Bieste, unter lautem Heulen davon.  
  
**** 


	6. nach dem sturm

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war die Katastrophe auch schon wieder verschwunden. Übrig blieb eine zerstörte und bedauernswerte Landschaft. Dunkler Qualm mischte sich mit hellem Nebel und zog in Schwaden über das Land hinweg. Leises Wimmern transformierte sich zu einem einheitlichen Wehklagen. Schwerverletzte Hobbits wurden von den wenigen Überlebenden zu einem Notdürftigen Krankenlager getragen. Viele Schreie nach Familienangehörigen und Freunden hallten über das Schlachtfeld hinweg, das einmal der Garten von Beutelsend gewesen war. Legolas half den Hobbits so gut er konnte und mit all seinem Wissen, doch er war nun mal ein Krieger und kein Heiler. Zwar wurde nach Hobbingen zum Doktor geschickt, doch die Zeit kroch nur so dahin, als die Leute auf Hilfe warteten.  
  
Vor der nun erloschenen Felsspalte krochen fünf leicht verletzte Hobbits, spähten hinab und versuchten die verschiedenen Toten auszumachen, die der Schlund verschlungen hatte. Perry war auch unter ihnen. Er hatte sich mit Doto und einigen anderen jungen Burschen so gut es ging, gegen die Bestien gewehrt, doch es war aussichtslos gewesen. Er konnte Maien nicht in die Augen sehen, nachdem das Mädchen vom Hügel hinab kam und er ihr mitteilte, wie ein Wolf ihren Bruder gerissen hatte. Bei der Nachricht taumelte das Mädchen wie nach einem Schlag zurück und begann hysterisch sämtliche Namen ihrer Geschwister und der Eltern zu rufen. Ohne je eine Antwort zu bekommen. Die Familie Gamdschie aus Beutelsend existierte nun nicht mehr. Einige ihrer Tanten und Onkel hatten überlebt und das Erbe von Samweis würde nicht vollends aussterben. Tuks und Brandybocks hatten ebensolche Verluste auf ihren Seiten. Periadoc selbst hatte noch nicht richtig realisiert, dass er der nun letzte Brandybock und somit Herr von Brandyhall war. Denn wenn er es sich hätte eingestehen müssen, dann konnte nichts mehr die Fluten seiner Tränen zurückhalten.  
  
Nach dem Eintreffen von Helfern aus Hobbingen und Wasserau legte sich gespenstige Stille über die Ebene und Schrecken und Trauer zog in die Herzen der Hobbits ein. Legolas hatte die verängstigte und weinende Maien zu Perry hinübergetragen, nachdem er sichergegangen war, dass ihr nichts weiter fehlte. Die beiden Hobbits schlossen sich fest in die Arme und es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie sich nie mehr loslassen wollten. Gemeinsam trauerten sie um ihre gefallenen Liebsten und gaben sich gegenseitig etwas solides, einen Grund um weiterzuleben.  
  
Der elbische Prinz hatte nun etwas Zeit um über den merkwürdigen Angriff nachzudenken. Er verschob den Schmerz über die Verluste, in die hinterste Ecke seiner Seele, wo er stetig über die Jahre seine Trauer eingelagert hatte. Nun hatte er seine Bestätigung. Es war ein gezielter Mord an den Erben der Gefährten des Ringträgers im Gange. Nun dass jetzt nicht mehr viele der Nachkommen überlebt hatten. Er war einfach nicht auf eine solche Gräueletat vorbereitet gewesen, wie sie sich just ereignet hatte. Er hatte die kleinen Leute nicht früh genug warnen können. Zu spät. Plötzlich spürte Legolas einen starken Schmerz von seinem Arm ausgehen, dort wo ihn der Dolch der Angreifer geschnitten hatte. Könnte die Klinge vergiftet gewesen sein? Er hatte schon so manches Orkgift überlebt, doch diesmal wusste er nicht, mit welchem Feind er es zu tun hatte.  
  
Etwas zupfte an seinem Ärmel und Legolas blickte hinab. Perry und Maien sahen wie verängstigte Kinder mit großen Augen zu ihm herauf. "Herr Legolas, was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?" sagte Perry mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme.  
  
Das war eine gute Frage, die Legolas bewusst offen gelassen hatte. Denn er wusste es nicht.  
  
***  
  
tbc 


End file.
